


My Master, My Hero

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [20]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro reflects on the intelligence of her pack mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master, My Hero

Shiro had a problem which had been driving her crazy the whole afternoon. If the two leggers were smarter maybe one of them could have helped her, but they were idiots! Really, she sometimes despaired over the obtuseness of her two legged pack mates. And then there was their love for complications.

Take her master and his ‘special’ one. When they first met, she thought he was a rival. But, it wasn’t so. Her master always had ready smiles and kind words for her. With *him,* however, there was just awkwardness.

It confused her because this two legger was always kind to her master. And he was loads of fun, encouraging her to do all sorts of amusing things. She was especially fond of ‘marriage proposal,‘ it always led to a lot of entertaining shrieking and running around the gardens. Also, as a teacher he was more forgiving than Sensei.

Shiro especially abhorred Sensei’s lessons on avoiding stray meat and nice smelling treats which might lie in her path. She would never forget the horrible burning in her mouth when she first started *those* lessons. However, many months older and wiser now, Shiro understood the importance of the lessons.

The annoying two leggers who regularly harassed her master often tried to tempt her with delicious smelling treats. But she understood they were not to be trusted. She realised it was safe to only accept food and treats from her master, Sensei, and the seven other two leggers who closely associated with her master.

Her master did the same with any mysterious foods which appeared on his table too. And he *never* offered to feed them to her either. His pockets were always full of safe treats for her anyway.

Back to her master and his ‘special’ one; the two idiots danced around each other for so long she thought they’d never resolve their difficulties. Fortunately, they took her broad hint the day she pulled them in front of each other and wisely started talking.

Still, as bright as her master and his 'special' one were, it didn’t redeem the others for their idiocy in *not* helping her out when *she* had a problem.

“Shiro? Why are you whining?” She started at the words and looked up as her master peered over his desk at her.

Ooooo, she hated bothering her master when he was so busy with his papers and smelly ink, however… She gave him a pleading look. He sighed, but reached for her brush anyway.

This was why she worshipped her master. As busy as he was, he would make time to brush her and fuss over her. Plus he *always* went *straight* for THE ITCH first before brushing the rest of her.

Shiro lost count of the number of times he so quickly saved her from the misery of an unreachable itch. Master had his dim moments, but she could always count on him to be smart when she really needed him.

He was truly her hero.

~owari~  
Thanks for reading.  
Cheers, firewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Was submitted for LJ: Saiun Challenge's Week 5 Prompt: Hero. Word Count: 500 Words


End file.
